The Light Only Fades
by Breeva Malfoy
Summary: Revenge was the only thing he had left. It was his only way to keep her alive. The time would come when he would find them, and when he did they would pay for her brutal death. And nothing would stop him. Blood would be spilt, same species or not JB/OC
1. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_He was no stranger to anger. It was an emotion that had come to know him well. An emotion that defied to let him go._

_But he never tried to fight his anger. He embraced it instead._

_He had decided that it was easier to live his life in a cloud of red, then to try and pretend that somewhere, somehow there was a light at the end of a dark tunnel, an end that didn't exsist._

_For two years, his world had twisted and spun into bleak darkness that was tainted with his nightmares of a reality he was unable to stop. Day and night he lived his ugly memories, a constant reel that played out in his mind, with the viewer screaming at the screen, begging the characters to run, to hide, to escape the hands that longed to harm._

_But his nightmare never changed. No matter how hard he shouted and yelled at the figures engulfed in the chaous that had spilt so much blood, he always was unable to stop the inevitable._

_So, he stayed in the dark tunnel that was now his life, knowing that light would never meet him because there was no end._

_Because his light was gone._

_Lifeless._

_Buried._

_Dead._


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just like to play in her world.**

The forest was different. It no longer held anything familiar to Jacob. The dirt under his paws felt thick with jagged rock while the fields, like sheets of shattered glass slicing through his fur as he chased nothing, running only to feel the pain of what it had left for him.

The air smelt diseased and foul. The water tasted of blood.

Jacob had forgotten how to cringe against the elements he had once thrived in.

Now he changed only because he had to, his body still awake with the need to be animalistic even if his mind had closed off to that part of himself. When his mind had shut down, so did the voices of his pack. Jacob no londer heard them, their arguing, their attempts to embarass the other, their well thought out curses.

Their banter, was now replaced with the echos of an empty forest, and the endless pounding of his paws as he grew closer and closer to the edge of nothing.

His breath clung to the air around him and he grew colder as he neared the ocean that surrounded the place he had once called home. He could feel the dampness creep under his skin, penetrate the heat of his massive form with little fight.

The trees opened up to him, as if they were helping him form the decision he battled with everyday. A sky that was scattered with white dots came into view, the horizon sharply defined but the awaiting cliff not feet in front of him. And he could see it, he could visualize it, every dismembered part of him destroyed on the murderous rocks below. His blood mixed with the salt of the white water, his body being slammed over and over again into those rocks, by the waves that accompanied the ocean's wrath.

But he was already at the edge and he had yet to throw himself to his death.

He knew his rage would never let him.

A growl escaped him. A defeated sound.

" Jacob."

He closed his eyes, so tight he could see the formation of color and shapes behind his eyelids.

" Jacob."

The voice tore at his insides. He cringed, backing away with unsteady steps, his head shaking back and forth as if to rid the ringing that accompanied her tone.

" I love you Jacob."

A howl bellowed from the wolf, now cowering in the shadows of the forest he hated. His muscles twitched, and snapped off under his taut skin, his emotion collapsing his reserve and his control.

Hands soon replaced paws, his fingers now tearing at the soil he lay in, his back heaving and arching where he lay crouched on all fours, grimacing and cursing at the wind and nothing more.

Jacob collapsed, black pooling around him, his every limb slack and lifeless.

_" She's gone Jacob!"_

_He slammed a fist into the wall of a home that wasn't his._

_Edward's eyes flashed black._

A white hand, a perfect, delicate porcelain hand lay tangled in coils of her hair.

Snow swallowed her body, her contorted, broken body. She was sliced open, torn and ripped.

Blood ran clean from her wounds like water. It turned the snow she lay on pink.

Pink. She had hated pink.

_" I know you are angry Jacob. We are all angry. We are all greiving..." If the vampire could have cried, if he was capable, the world would have drowned in his tears long ago. _

_His hands were in his black hair, as he stumbled the length of the empty cottage. He rounded on Edward, desperation and hate vibrating from him. " You have to stay and find them...you have to stay and help me find them and fucking rip their fucking heads clear off their worthless bodies!"_

_Edward stalked toward the wolf, his hand open and held toward his enemy turned friend. _

_" Jacob, her thoughts...her last thoughts...I've tried, I've tried to read them...to see them...but I can't."_

_He dropped his arms, when Jacob cursed him and returned to his pacing of the floor. " She locked them for this reason. For us. So the people she loved could move on without hate, and the need for revenge. Jacob. If I knew who killed her...if I knew who slaughtered her, who did..." A choking sound clutched at Edwards's throat. " I would make them bleed all of their blood, while they watched."_

_" Than stay!"_

_" I can't do that Jacob." Edward turned into the shadows of his now broken home. " For Bella, I can't"_

A stone was all that was left of her. A marble piece of rock, with her name carved carefully into the plate. Flowers had been planted around her grave, and they bloomed through the hottest days of summer and the coldest days of winter.

At her burial, no one had cried. The Cullens were unable to, although the saddness and destruction was more than visible on their pale faces.

His pack had come in wolf form. If they had shed any tears for the girl now under their feet, none of them showed their sorrow.

Jacob had stayed at the place where she had breathed her last breath, his hands folded in his lap, his head bent in his own reverence.

The moment came when he knew she was being lowered into the cold ground. Flowers of every kind were than thrown onto the box that held her precious body.

Soil was dropped into the hole where she would remain forever.

Cries of agony tore across the forest.

Rennesme was dead.

And Jacob was alive, revenge his only reason for living.


End file.
